Spinal fixation devices are used in orthopedic surgery to align and/or fix a desired relationship between adjacent vertebral bodies. Such devices typically include a spinal fixation element, such as a relatively rigid fixation rod that is coupled to adjacent vertebrae by attaching the element to various anchoring devices, such as hooks, bolts, wires, or screws. Often two rods are disposed on opposite sides of the spinous process in a substantially parallel relationship. The fixation rods can have a predetermined contour that has been designed according to the properties of the target implantation site, and once installed, the rods hold the vertebrae in a desired spatial relationship, either until desired healing or spinal fusion has taken place, or for some longer period of time.
Spinal rod connectors, also known as cross-connectors, are often used in conjunction with spinal fixation devices to provide additional stability to the devices. It has been found that when a pair of spinal rods are fastened in parallel on either side of the spinous process, the assembly can be significantly strengthened by using at least one additional rod to bridge the pair of spinal rods. The connectors are typically in the form of rod having a clamp formed on each end thereof for mating with a spinal rod.
While current spinal rod connectors have proven effective, difficulties have been encountered in mounting the connectors, and maintaining them in a desired position and orientation with respect to the spinal rod. In particular, the clamp assemblies often consist of several parts which increase the manufacturing costs and make surgical application tedious. Since the cross-connector is often applied as the last step in a lengthy surgical procedure, ease of application is paramount. Moreover, some current devices tend to be bulky, which can cause irritation to the patient's back muscles and other tissue that might impinge on the device.
Accordingly, there presently exists a need for an improved spinal connector that can be easily installed and that securely mates two spinal rods. There is also a need for a device having a low-profile to avoid potential irritation and injury to the patient.